There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other persons the ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products. Those with skill in the art appreciate how small differences in chemical structures can result in unexpected and significant differences in odor hedonic notes and characteristics of molecules. These variations allow perfumers and other persons to apply new compounds in creating new fragrances with unique and differentiating performance.
For instance, it is well known analogs such as aldehydes and aldehyde derivatives may possess distinct and unique olfactory properties. 3,7-Dimethyl-6-octenal (Citronellal), for example, possesses citrus, green, fruity, and rose scent and has been widely used in both fragrances and flavors. However, its ketone derivative 4.8-dimethyl-7-nonen-2-one, though described as having coconut rosaceous odor since the 1970's, is not suitable for use in fragrances or flavors due to additional undesirable properties such as fatty, stemmy, and weak [Sethi, et al., 22(4): 225-228 (1978)]. Thus, identifying desirable fragrance chemicals continues to pose difficult challenges and predicting odors remains empirical in nature.